Artwork
by xLoveless19
Summary: After completing a masterpiece, Deidara dies due to how reckless his masterpiece actually was. Now as a ghost he meets and haunts a certain Uchiha.


**Happy Birthday Dana! 8D This oneshot is entirely dedicated to you and hopefully you like it x-X If you guys are ItaDei fans then you probably know of Dana-Eliza and her fics since ItaDei is her favorite pairing lol So for her bday I tried to make her a oneshot of it! Besides the fanfic we're co-writing together, this will be my first try in ItaDei so hopefully it comes out alright. Anyway, enjoy my lovelies! ;D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto **

~Artwork~

This was magnificent! It may of cost him his life, but Deidara truly had outdone himself. Street art was his life, his drive and passion, and even if he was now pushing daisies, at least Deidara left his mark. The only downside to it is that now he couldn't blow it up himself. Art was an explosion, and should only last and be appreciated in just a few moments of glory.

Though blowing up the side of a freeway probably wouldn't end so well. It already didn't for him, but he couldn't exactly say he was upset over the fact of being dead. He lived for only one thing and that was creating and destroying his own art.

"Ah well, in a sense I guess me dying is equivalent enough to if I was able to destroy this masterpiece." Deidara turned his back on the ambulances and police officers handling his body. People could say what they wanted about him. That he was a sociopath or a nut job. They were _boring_. They didn't understand what it meant to truly live and breathe for something.

And even if Deidara was dead, he still technically existed. And now he would probably forever remain at the sweet age of twenty-five, young and youthful! Not a bad deal he had to say. The only question now was what to do?

Deidara looked around, wondering what to do with himself. People just walked on by, chatting about mundane subjects that he didn't care about. Some even walked right through him. Just for shits and giggles Deidara decided to mind fuck some of the people in the area. Braided a woman's hair when she wasn't looking, swapped a man's coffee he had been drinking with lemon juice, and even messed with the street lights and almost caused an accident.

After that Deidara took his leave even though people couldn't even see him. He sighed heavily while sitting on a lamp post.

"I've only been dead for about an hour and I'm already bored..."

"Being bored would be the least of any normal person's problems..."

Startled, Deidara fell off the lamp post when he spun around to whoever spoke to him. Standing before him was a tall dark haired man, probably about his age, with onyx eyes and stress lines under them. It took Deidara a few seconds to realize this man was _looking_ right at him.

"Wait, you can see me? No one else has!" Deidara got up and walked right into the guy's personal space, inspecting and touching him. He was surprised that his hand didn't go right through him like it did with other people. "Wait, are you a ghost too?"

The man looked irritated and uncomfortable of Deidara's close proximity and took a step back, while slapping his hands off of him. "Yes I can and no I am not. Now if you'll excuse me." The man walked right past him. Oh hell no he was though.

"Hold on just a second! You can't just walk up to a dead person then walk away like that! How is it that you can see me and no one else can though?"

However, the man promptly ignored him once they entered a more populated area. He wouldn't even look at him and that really pissed Deidara off. "Hey! You! Don't fucking ignore me, at least _look_ at me!"

This continued until Deidara made to make a grab for his arm, but the man moved out of the way casually, without even batting an eyelash. That smooth and graceful air that emanated from the guy _really_ rubbed him the wrong way.

"Fine then, ignore me all you like. I'll just follow you _everywhere_ until you do acknowledge me. It's not like you can really do anything about it. I'm a ghost! No one else sees me but you. It's a plus that I can touch you as well! So think about all that while you continue on your way."

A slight twitch of the eye and thinning of the mouth was all Deidara got as a reaction, but it was all he needed to know he got his point across. When he was about to cross the street with a group of people, Deidara decided to fuck with him a bit.

He came up behind the man and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, latching onto his back. He felt the body stiffen and heard a low growl rumbling under his breath. Deidara smirked then leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "So where you heading? Anywhere of importance or just home? You got a girlfriend you're going off to see? You look like the type to have a really hot girlfriend."

"Would you shut up for a moment?"

Deidara's smirk widened at the harsh whisper and rested his chin on the man's shoulder. "Only if you tell me your name."

They had made it across the street now when the man sighed softly, clearly agitated. "Itachi. Now get off me."

Satisfied that now he was being acknowledged Deidara got off of him but continued to follow the raven. "Itachi huh? Not a bad name. I'm Deidara by the way. So where _are_ you heading?"

Once again Itachi sighed in annoyance, closing his eyes for a moment to relax himself. "Home. I'd appreciate it if you didn't follow me there though."

"Home...so no girlfriend then?" That earned him a glare.

"It's none of your business, now beat it before I walk into the Church down the street and get you exorcised!"

"Oh come on," Deidara scowled but continued to follow Itachi nonetheless, "have a little sympathy! I just died today and I don't know what to do with myself!"

"I feel no sympathy since you don't seem at all phased from being dead."

Ouch...well, maybe not totally ouch since he had a point. "Just let me hang around you for awhile. Maybe soon my soul will be swept away to heaven or wherever I'm suppose to go since I'm stuck here." Deidara's eyes brightened, "Oh maybe you're suppose to help me move on! See, this was meant to be."

A dry and unamused look was tossed his way, but other than that, Itachi didn't say anything. He just shrugged and walked past the Church. Taking that as an invitation to continue following him, Deidara did.

The whole way there Deidara chatted the guys ears off. He had always been a very open and chatty sort of guy but people usually got turned off from him and his attitude and personality. Itachi though, after great reluctance, seemed to be putting up with him quite well. It even seemed like a couple times he was listening.

Once they reached his home Deidara let out a low whistle. "Damn you're parents must be loaded. Must be nice. My parents pretty much just threw me out once I was eighteen. So what are your folks like?"

Itachi threw an unreadable look at him and walked inside. Deidara scowled. "You know it's kind of annoying when you just stay silent like that. The least you could do is-"

"Itachi? You're late..."

Deidara looked over the new person and was shocked to see how similar they look. "Damn, that your younger brother? Must be, he looks just like you cept you got longer hair. He's kinda cute." Deidara walked over to the little Itachi and tried to pinch his cheeks but his hands went right through him.

Itachi stared at him for a moment before forcing his attention onto his younger brother. "Sorry Sasuke. I walked here from the therapist."

"You _walked_? Why didn't you just take a taxi?"

The older brother's lips thinned. "I just didn't want to. If you'll excuse me I'll get ready for supper. Tell mother and father I'll be down shortly."

He walked past his baby brother and ignored the concerned stare boring into his back.

Deidara stopped trying to mess with Sasuke's face and quirked a curious eyebrow at Itachi and followed him all the way to his room. He could feel the air around them was tense so he kept his mouth shut. Once the door closed he settled himself on Itachi's bed and quickly scanned the room. It was plain, nothing spontaneous and artistic like his room was. He watched Itachi as he rifled through a drawer for more comfortable clothes to wear.

"So...how come you got o see a therapist? You got some deep engrained insecurities that you have to share with some professional stranger? And since you're clearly loaded, why _were_ you walking home? Seems stupid."

Itachi barely even looked in his direction, just kept his back to him. "It's none of your business. What I do is none of your concern."

Deidara snorted. "Come on man tell me. It's not like I could tell anyone your deep dark secrets. I can't even talk or touch anyone else aside from you."

When Itachi remained silent Deidara got up from the bed with a evil little grin. "I know you don't want me around and are just waiting for me to get bored and leave but now I want to know. I won't ever leave you alone, so you might as well tell me."

The glare he received was fierce and he almost backed down a bit, but he held his gaze and mocking grin until the intensity of that glare lessened. Itachi sighed.

"It's not some dark secret I'm harboring. A month back I got into a very severe car accident and had a near death experience. My car was totaled and I'm mentally not ready to get behind the wheel to drive yet, let alone get into a vehicle with someone _else_ in control while driving."

"Oh..."

Truthfully Deidara had not been expecting that. He had been hoping for some dark juicy secret. This however was a little too personal. He looked off at the opposite wall awkwardly. "So what exactly is stopping you from getting behind the wheel again? You just afraid of dying? If that's the case then I can tell you that it doesn't hurt if it's quick and instantaneous. And it's not _so_ bad."

Itachi scoffed. "That coming from a person already dead. You probably didn't have a lot to live for or people to want to live for. So dying is perfectly fine to you." Itachi gave the blonde a scrutinizing look. "How did you die anyway?"

"Shut up! Don't judge a person at the snap of your fingers like that. I did have something to live for! I lived for my art! Art should be appreciated for only a few brief moments and then be destroyed! That is the beauty of art! And if you must know, I recently died this morning after I completed my best masterpiece! I was on an extension bridge and have done the best piece of street art ever! But then right afterwards I fell to my death."

Itachi was silent for a few moments as he stared at him until something dawned in his eyes. "So it was you. You were on the news."

Oh so he was on the news? That put a grin on his face. "Awesome, I'm on the news! Even if it all resulted me in dying I think it was still worth it."

A strange snort came from Itachi after he said that. He narrowed his eyes at the raven. "What?"

"I don't know whether to hate you or feel sorry for you. You're a complete sociopath but it's still so tragic at the same time."

Deidara felt his whole being alight with rage. He didn't have a body anymore, but his anger seemed to manifest into something that felt physical to him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the lights flicker every few seconds, probably due to him. "How dare you. You don't understand! You're like the rest of them! You don't know what it means to truly live for something body and soul! Maybe if you really had died back then you would understand but clearly no one fucking does!"

Those onyx eyes bled a little bit to red. "I don't care what you lived and risked your life for, but don't _ever _say that to me again."

Pissed off more than anything Deidara had had it with the raven. "What the fuck ever. Have a nice boring ass life."

And then he left. Deidara was used to people never understanding him and would brush it off while mocking them right back. But Itachi saying he was a sociopath actually stung. Sure it actually did sting a little when other people said it to him, but it just felt worse when he did. He felt so insulted.

But it shouldn't matter, cause he wasn't ever going to gonna go and see that asshole again!

* * *

It was probably about a few days later when Deidara went back to Itachi's house. He was _bored_! Nothing else! And..maybe because Itachi was the only one who could see and talk to him. That and Deidara was pretty sure that Itachi was probably the key to help him move on. It wasn't fun when you were invisible and couldn't really do anything. He tried haunting some people. Wasn't as fun as he thought it would be.

His body phased right through the walls of the house, going from room to room. He saw that Sasuke kid in his room hanging out with a blond boy. Were those whisker marks on his face? Deidara touched them and smirked as he noticed a chill run down the blonde's spine.

"Sasuke! I think there's a g-g-ghost in here! You never told me your house was haunted!"

"Hah? Don't be stupid, there's no ghost here."

"There is there totally is-AH! I think it just touched me!"

"Shut up dobe we're supposed to be studying!"

"I can't study with a ghost in the room! They scare the shit-AH IT PINCHED MY BUTT!"

Okay, maybe Deidara should start haunting this kid. It was difficult to haunt those who didn't believe in ghosts or those who didn't fear or feel anything towards them because then he couldn't touch them or interact with them. This kid though was scared shitless of them, thus making it oh so much easier to mess with.

"There's no such thing as ghosts now shut up!" A pillow was thrown and hit the blonde kid right in the face. Deidara was laughing his ass off at all of this when the door to their bedroom was opened.

"What's going on in-"

Deidra looked up to see Itachi, at first a stern look in his eyes that immediately turned shocked upon seeing him. He waved cheerfully with a shit eating grin.

"Naruto was just being stupid. Sorry if we interrupted your studying aniki."

"I'm not stupid, a ghost really did just grope me!"

Itachi sighed heavily. "It's alright. Just try not to make any more noise..." An accusing glare was shot in Deidara's direction. His grin only widened.

As tempting as it was to stick around and mess with this Naruto kid, Deidara followed Itachi back to his room. Once in there, Deidara flopped back onto the ravens bed, much like he did the first time he was here.

"So that Naruto kid is funny as hell. I've been haunting people for the past few days and none of them were as much fun as him."

Itachi sent him a withering look. "Please don't torment Naruto, he's very sensitive to the supernatural and things like that would give him heart attacks over time."

"Pffft all the more reason to mess with him."

An aggravated sigh left the raven's lips before leveling him with a glare. "Why are you even back here anyway? I thought I was rid of you."

"I got bored. You're the only one who can see me and the only one I can touch freely too so I decided to drop by."

And maybe...because he actually missed the interaction. He was only just now realizing this, but he kind of missed Itachi even if he had pissed him the hell off.

"So what have you been up to while I was gone? Missed me?"

"Not in the slightest." Itachi went over to his desk and sat down, then buried his nose in a book.

Deidara remained silent for about ten seconds before he floated over to the raven. "So whatcha doing?"

He earned a glare for his obnoxious behavior. "I'm studying. Now could you go bother someone else? _Not Naruto_. I'm behind in my school work and need to catch up and have a big exam tomorrow."

"_You_ are behind in your studies? That's actually a shock. You look more like an uptight type of student that gets top grades."

His lips thinned and eyes narrowed down at the book in his hands. "I used to be. But ever since the accident my grades have dropped and I missed a very important exam as well. Tomorrow is the make-up exam."

"Oh..."

A tense silence settled between them until Deidara snorted. "I guess good luck to you then? I never bothered with that type of school bullshit. I did go to art school for awhile but my artistic view wasn't very welcomed and people had stuff against me so I just dropped it and did whatever the hell I wanted."

Half way through, Itachi looked up at him and stared with a questioning look in his eyes. "I had been wondering since you left, do you at all wish you were still alive?"

Did he? Well maybe once or twice, being a ghost was quite limiting. "Sometimes I wish I could still eat a burger. I didn't have any friends and I haven't spoken to my folks since I was kicked out. Hell, they probably don't even now that I'm dead yet. They never did watch the news or read the newspaper. All I had was my art. And I honestly wouldn't want it any other way."

For a few moments there was a pensive look on Itachi's face before he looked him right in the eye. "Even if I don't agree or see eye to eye with you at all, I apologize for what I said. I have no right to judge or label you when I don't even understand you myself."

Where...did that come from? Deidara stared blankly at Itachi, still processing that he had apologized. For what he said a few days ago? Sure that pissed him off, but he was used to people saying shit like that to him. He was used to people not understanding him...He didn't know how to react or respond to an apology since never has he ever gotten one.

"Uh...um...thanks? I guess..." He glanced around the room, not really knowing what to focus on. He felt awkward. Then suddenly Deidara felt like an asshole. He had said something cruel too...

"I'm um...sorry too. About what I said."

Was that said right? Wasn't too awkward or whatever. While no one had ever apologized to him for anything, he never gave out apologies either...This was weird.

"Hm. Apology accepted."

Deidara's eye twitched at the smirk on the raven's face and glared. "Don't be feeling too good about yourself. Now that we're on equal grounds I definitely ain't leaving the one source I can interact with. Consider it a curse and that God hates you or some shit."

Itachi quirked an eyebrow at him then turned back to his book. "Just don't bother me right now or I will hurt you. Even if you're a ghost and no one else can see or touch you _I_ can."

"Ooohhh is that a threat?" Deidara grinned.

"Most definitely. Now shut up."

Deidara snorted but did leave Itachi alone to his studies. To pass the time he went to fuck with Naruto and even followed him home that night.

* * *

"Deidara...I thought I told you to leave Naruto alone."

It's been a week since Deidara came back to haunt Itachi but because he was serious about his studies, and because he had sucker punched him for being loud and obnoxious one night, Deidara left him alone and haunted Naruto in his every waking moment.

Long story short, Naruto apparently failed his exams and now had to retake them and now was scared shitless and wouldn't step one foot on the Uchiha property. But since he also followed the blonde home, he had been calling up and wailing to the younger Uchiha.

"He's a dumbass though, he would of failed his exams anyway."

Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose. "Regardless of his shamelessly low IQ, he was really trying hard this semester. Sasuke was even tutoring him. And Sasuke has little, if any at all, patience."

"Please, those two just wanted to bone each other whenever they tried to study. I caught em in the act a couple of times. Did you know that they were dating? Sasuke seems to keep it hush hush around your parents."

"Yes I knew and you _watched_ them?" Itachi gave him a disgusted look.

"Course I did, it's a huge turn on. Did you know Sasuke likes rimming guys? Not many dudes like doing that."

"I did _not need to know that_." Itachi scowled, highly disturbed.

Deidara laughed. "What, did I just destroy some innocent image you had with your baby brother? He is so not innocent. In fact he's pretty nasty in the bedroom and that's hot as hell."

He stopped laughing and eyed Itachi with a wicked look as he roamed his eyes over that body. "I wonder what you're like. Are you as bad as Sasuke?"

Itachi quirked an eyebrow. "You're seriously wondering?"

Yeah he really was. For the past week, Deidara had kind of developed a crush on the Uchiha. He often found men attractive and had always swung that way, but he usually never went past the feelings of lust. With Itachi though...he definitely felt something there. He wasn't sure what it was or even why but he just knew he liked him. A lot.

A few times he tried to flirt with the raven too but he was always kicked out of the room cause he was too focused on studying. He had no idea if Itachi even swung that way.

"Since you're baby brother likes dicks and ass instead of boobs and vaginas I was wondering if it was the same for you."

Itachi chuckled, actually _chuckled_ and gave him the sexiest smirk he had ever seen. Sasuke was a hot little shit but Itachi just beat him by a landslide.

"I'm just like Sasuke. We even share a bit of the same tastes in other men."

Deidara's chest and stomach fluttered but then wilted for a second as he cocked his head to the side with a grimace. "Same taste? So you like stupid blondes? What a waste! Why would you-"

The look Itachi was giving him suddenly struck him and he was both flabbergasted and insulted. "Ey! I am not a dumb blond! That is such a stereotype, though it suits Naruto perfectly. I may of dropped out of college but that doesn't mean anything! Least I don't shit my pants at the idea of ghosts."

Deidara walked up to Itachi and settled himself on his lap, draping his arms over his shoulders and grinned. "And you should of said something sooner you know. I've been trying to flirt with you all week."

"I know." Itachi smirked back. "But if I told you, you would of never left me alone to study."

Deidara snorted but leaned in closer. "So you like men huh? How far have you gone with em?"

"Want me to show you?"

The way he said that made Deidara want to melt. Never had he met such a sexy man before that turned him on like this. He closed the distance before Itachi could and wasted no time in kissing him deep. Itachi oozed with a very dominant vibe, so much that he it sparked something deep within him.

Suddenly Itachi stood up and walked over to his bed and just threw him on there. His eyes were wide with shock but then turned hazy with lust as he stared up at the raven.

"So I guess you're topping?" He never did bottom for people much. He did a few times with his ex Sasori, but for Itachi he could see himself giving this man his ass to just have his way with.

Itachi's smirk widened as he pulled off his shirt. "I'm _always_ the top."

Something that he and Sasuke apparently shared. They both liked being tops and were pretty fucking arrogant about it as well.

Itachi grabbed his foot and fingered his pants leg, a contemplating look on his face. Deidara laughed. "Just because I'm dead doesn't mean my clothes can't come off. I think..." He never did try to take them off before. Would they disappear if he did?

To test it Deidara took his shirt off and threw it to the ground. Well...it was a bit see through but still there. It would suck if it did disappear then he'd be completely naked...actually that wouldn't be such a bad thing. With a grin he shrugged out of his pants and boxers too and threw them to the floor, secretly hoping for them to disappear.

Then he sprawled out as if on display for Itachi, folding his arms behind his head. "So watcha waiting for?"

At the blink of an eye Itachi was on him. They kissed each other fiercely, grabbing and groping each other, feeling one another up. Deidara tried to switch their positions so he'd be on top but was stopped in his tracks when a hand grabbed at his length and stroked it roughly.

His body twitched from being stimulated and bucked his hips up into Itachi's hand. Then out of nowhere his orgasm hit him. It was too early for that and Deidara was quite pissed with himself for coming so soon.

But then suddenly Deidara had his face pressed up against in the sheets with his ass high in the air. Much to Deidara's delight, Itachi liked rimming as well. The way that tongue swirled and nudged at his entrance was burning him up, and he was at full mast once again.

It was probably a good thing no one but Itachi could hear him cause he was loud when he was within the throes of pleasure. Only once had he ever gotten a rim job before and this blew the other experience out of the water.

"Fuck I-Itachi...I need you in me _now_."

Itachi's mouth ripped itself away from his ass. He growled at the sudden loss of it but perked up a bit when he heard a wrapper being ripped opened. Deidara looked over his shoulder in time to see Itachi slide a condom onto his thick leaking cock. Deidara's mouth watered wanting a taste, but before he could turn over Itachi had grabbed his hips and pulled him closer.

His face was back to being pressed into the sheets when he felt the head pushing through the first ring of muscle. It hurt, but it was the good type of hurt. Deidara wasn't a masochist, but the best kind of sex was rough sex. And Deidara _loved_ it rough.

"Don't hesitate, just slam it in!"

After hesitating a moment, Itachi grunted and slammed all the way in. Deidara cried out, loving the pain of how full he felt, being stretched to the limit. Goddam this was heaven! And then Itachi pulled all the way out, and slammed right back in.

He set up a brutal pace, one that had Deidara seeing stars and chanting _fuck yes_ again and again. His inner walls clamped down on Itachi every time he re-entered. His gut twisted tighter and tighter until it finally snapped. His climax hit him hard and it was the best orgasm he had had in his life. Or afterlife actually.

Deidara's body started to sag but Itachi kept going. A few minutes later Itachi gave out a long groan and slumped against him. Lazily he pulled out and placed a kiss on his shoulder, then took the condom off.

"You know. Was the condom really needed? Since I'm dead and all it's not like you would of gotten an STD or something."

Itachi shrugged. "Force of habit I guess." He laid back down and draped an arm over his waist. Deidara felt the most powerful urge ever to cuddle this man...

It was so unlike him but right then and there he realized how deep his feelings actually went. So he did. He buried his nose into the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around him and sighed. He suddenly felt depressed.

"If only I had met you when I was still alive...maybe then I could of lived for something more than just my art."

Art would always be his passion. But if he had met Itachi before he died, he wouldn't of done something so reckless that would have cost him his life.

Itachi's arms tightened around him. "That's why I think you're a stupid blonde."

He could punch him right now but the sorrow heard in the raven's voice stopped him. Instead he just felt more depressed.

"I'm sorry..."

Itachi remained silent but did kiss the top of his head. So Deidara just let himself relax and bask in the warmth of the other. Until he slowly realized he couldn't feel the warmth from him anymore.

Deidara pulled away and looked down at Itachi. In turn Itachi was staring up at him in bewilderment.

"Deidara..." Itachi reached out to touch him only for his hand to go right through him.

"What the fuck?!" He looked at his own hands and down at himself and realized he was fading away.

"The hell is going on! Am I disappearing? That's not _fair_! Just when I'm finally fucking happy and actually meet the guy who I'm pretty sure could be my soul mate, I have to disappear?!"

Deidara was freaking out until he felt a hand on his cheek. It felt so faint and with every second the feeling of it was lessoning. He looked at Itachi, scared and confused but the Uchiha leaned in and kissed him. Probably for the last time.

"It's alright. I think since your death was so sudden, you were stuck here. And because your death meant nothing to you and you didn't regret it, you probably couldn't move on. Maybe deep down you hadn't fully accepted it."

Hadn't fully accepted it? Of course he fucking accepted it! He just hadn't care before until now! Unless...that was it. A pathetic laugh left his lips.

"That's still fucking unfair. I thought I could hang around forever, Now who's gonna torment that little shit dating your brother?"

He couldn't feel Itachi's hand anymore, and now it just went right through him. "You're really a piece of artwork aren't you? Only a week and I've never fallen so hard for someone."

The first smile he had ever seen on the Uchiha graced his face. Deidara wanted nothing more than to kiss him but couldn't even touch him anymore.

"What's going to happen to me?"

Itachi shook his head a bit. "I don't know, but wait for me. I plan on living a long full life, but afterwards we'll see each other again."

With a deep breath, Deidara smiled back. "We better."

Everything became hazy until it all became unclear and disappeared.

Itachi stared at the space where Deidara had been then laid back down. He felt heartbroken, but at the same time happy and hopeful. He couldn't wait to see Deidara again.

.

.

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N: Happy Birthday my love! *O* Hope you liked it lol And I hope I did your OTP justice...I feel like I messed up and stumbled around a bit in this but I'm still quite satisfied with it all! Hope you have a wonderful birthday! xxxxxx**


End file.
